Goodbye, Take care of you
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Petite fic sur le départ de Kilyan dans Dragon Quest VII, au programme quelque chose de plutôt triste. Je l'ai écrit car je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'émotions. J'espère que vous aimerez !
1. Goodbye, Take care of you

Disclaimer : Bref les personnages m'appartiennent pas et tout le tatouin... 

* * *

**GOODBYE, TAKE CARE OF YOU**

* * *

Kilyan était...partit.  
C'était vrai, réel. Une douleur dans le cœur me parvint. Était-ce cela dont il parlait l'autre nuit, une destinée spéciale à accomplir ? Aurais-je dû réagir, me manifester ? Peut-être m'aurait-il parlé de son choix, peut-être aurais-je pu l'en dissuader ? Parce que, il n'était plus là, c'était trop tard, l'époque à laquelle on était retourné était le présent et il faisait maintenant partit du passé. J'avais mal. Mal parce que je ne pourrais peut-être jamais le revoir, le peut-être était parce que je gardais espoir de le retrouver un jour ; dans le passé. Dès que nous étions arrivé au village, je l'avais senti, il s'éloignait de nous. Tout avait commencé à déraper quand il a proposé de veiller sur Lala, quand il s'est séparé de l'équipe. Je gardais un naïf espoir que ce ne soit que temporaire mais que nenni, il est revenu après, un creux creusé entre nous puis est finalement resté là-bas, avec eux, loin de nous. Il avait été mon ami, mon premier ami. On était toujours ensemble, toujours. Dès qu'il s'évadait du château, il venait me voir et l'on parlait ou cherchait aventures jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Mais c'était sa décision, je me devais de le respecter. Il avait même délaissé sa famille sans un "au revoir", je pensais alors à son père et à sa sœur, accablés de chagrin. Cependant, si il se sentait mieux avec cet avenir là, si il pensait avoir enfin trouvé sa place...C'était ce que j'avais envie de dire mais au fond, je ne comprenais pas. Je savais que son destin de prince lui pesait mais je pensais que nos aventures lui changeait les idées, que de restituer le monde lui changeait un peu sa destinée. Au final, moi qui ai toujours "pensé", j'avais plutôt tord pas vrai ? C'est sûrement parce que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment qu'il s'en est allé, qu'il a tracé sa voie avec la belle Lala, avec l'amour qu'il s'est choisi. Sans lui, rien n'était comme avant, l'ambiance était devenue morose, Maribel ne semblait plus vouloir échanger de blagues ou de piques tandis Raph semblait tout d'un coup moins bavard et avait perdu le sens de l'appétit. Il nous manquait, c'était horrible, affreusement triste et douloureux, la perte. On essayait de maintenir le dialogue mais la lueur semblait être un peu éteinte, bien que je m'entendais avec eux, je n'avais plus ce confident, cet ami, là à mes côtés pour me rassurer. J'avais beau être le chef du groupe, lui avait toujours été mon appui, mon aide pour les décisions difficiles, maintenant je me sentais plus que seul mais nos amis avaient besoin de moi, plus que jamais, alors je gardais la tête haute et avançais, fier. La nouvelle île était en vue, le trajet sur le bateau avait été étrange sans lui, mais j'avais gardé le cap, tenant, sûrement, le talent de mon père pour naviguer. Le continent était totalement vide. À part un site archéologique, le reste n'était que faunes et flores, l'on repassa près des terrains de campement que l'on avait utilisé autrefois, vides. Je continuais, marchant devant, il n'y avait même plus de monstres, aucun. Une petite clairière fut en vue, près d'une rivière et d'un précipice, trônant au milieu de centaines de fleurs multicolores : une sépulture. La tombe était bien belle et faisait bonne figure dans ce décor paradisiaque. Cela semblait un peu figé en dehors du temps. Bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule stèle, sur l'épitaphe, deux noms étaient cités et gravés :

"Ci-gît celle qui dansa pour Dieu et son fidèle protecteur."

Choqué, je me recula de plusieurs mètres, Maribel, surprise, lut à son tour la gravure avant de pâlir à son tour. Elle tourna le regard, attristée, vers moi tandis que Raph, lui, peinait à déchiffrer. Elle savait que son départ m'avait beaucoup affecté comme il avait ébranlé le groupe. Deux, trois larmes se formèrent et roulèrent sur mes joues, je ne voulais pas pleurer, je voulais être fort, je le devais. Pour sauver le monde, je me devais de me ressaisir car je savais bien que les départs et les arrivées seraient nombreuses, que mes deux compagnons de voyage restants pouvaient être, eux-aussi, amenés à partir parce que j'étais devenu en quelque sorte le héros de cette histoire et maintenant, j'étais au centre, moi je resterais toujours ici, dans cette équipe mais rien n'empêchait les autres d'en partir. Un sac d'équipement et une lettre. C'était tout ce qui restait de Kilyan à présent, sa lettre griffonné que je serrais douloureusement contre mon cœur, je me disais qu'il aurait pu garder l'équipement qu'on avait acheté ensembles, cela lui aurait fait un souvenir, en quelque sorte, de nous.

\- Ci-gît celle qui dansa pour Dieu et son fidèle protecteur. Déchiffra tristement Maribel pour Raph, d'une voix un peu basse et brisée.

\- ...C'est donc...la tombe de Kilyan...? Avança, hésitant, Raph.

\- Ahaaa...Sale Prince imbécile ! Se tracer une voie loin de ses obligations, ça lui correspond bien ! Au moins on va être débarrassé ! S'exclama-t-elle, d'une joie surjouée, n'en pensant mot, en fermant les yeux, pour ne pas pleurer, malgré les sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

\- Alors il est...mort maintenant...? Ce fut une bien triste question que posa là Raph, quelque peu naïf, il savait bien qu'elle resterait sans réponse et même, elle se rapprochait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. Il se recroquevilla un peu contre sa louve, nous connaissant depuis un peu moins longtemps mais étant tout aussi affecté par sa, désormais, mort, il se cacha les yeux.

\- Ne garde pas tout pour toi tout seul, je sais que ça t'affecte le plus...D'avoir perdu Kilyan...Alors si tu veux pleurer, vas-y...Me murmura Mirabel doucement et affectivement.

Et alors, un torrent de larmes me prit. L'une après l'autre, elles coulaient vainement sur mes joues, je les avais trop longtemps retenues mais je ne pleurais pas que pour Kilyan mais pour tellement de raisons. Pour tous ces gens que nous avons connu dans le passé mais qui finalement resteront le passé et à ce jour, ont disparu. Lequel d'entre nous s'était mis à pleurer le premier, on ne savait pas, lequel s'arrêta en premier, l'on ne le sut non plus. On resta un peu, devant cette sépulture, serré les uns contres les autres, plus unis que jamais et sans savoir pourquoi, on se mit à rire à l'unisson, ces rires qui se répercutaient dans le vent, qui sait, pouvaient, peut-être, atteindre Kilyan depuis le passé, ces éclats de joie mélangés à de la tristesse et à cent-mille émotions différentes.

\- On le reverra peut-être, lors de nos prochains voyages dans le passé...Murmura Raph d'un ton rêveur et mélancolique.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'en profiterais pour le frapper comme il faut, cela lui apprendra à nous laisser comme ça ! Et vous le ferez aussi ! On lui racontera nos aventures et les autres îles qu'on a ramené, histoire de voir si il n'est pas envieux et nous supplie pas de revenir dans notre équipe de héros ! S'écria Mirabel, un peu moins abattue et quelque peu revigorée.

Leur tentative de remonter le moral fonctionnèrent plutôt bien vu qu'on éclata de rire à nouveau. Mais j'ajoutais d'un ton un peu amer mais apaisé.

\- Oui, faisons cela quand on le reverra.

« Où que tu sois, dans le passé, porte toi bien et assure-toi de vivre ta vie comme tu l'as choisie, Kilyan. » Pensèrent les trois camarades avant de reprendre leur quête, plus décidés que jamais.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Bon un truc que j'ai écrit un peu vite fait donc il se pourrait qu'il y ait des incohérences et tout mais je ne sais pas trop vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Dragon Quest...Je l'ai écrit pile après que Kilyan ait quitté l'équipe donc ça date un peu...XD Mais à ce moment là, j'étais un peu dégoûtée qu'il parte parce que c'était un de mes persos préférés et puis genre je trouvais que l'équipe était trop en mode « bats les steaks » alors j'ai décidé de rectifier ça un peu...^^

Bon après ce petit commentaire un peu chiant, j'espère que cela vous a quand même plu hein, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)

Kiss

Black-Strange-Stars


	2. Réponse Review

Réponse Review :

Youmira : Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait super plaisir. Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^^ Je n'ai pas non plus pleuré devant son départ (quoique les larmes aux yeux) mais je le sentais tellement venir, j'étais dégoûtée. Quand je l'ai vu combattre j'étais en mode ''Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! Reviens là, arrête toi !'' et quand l'équipe l'a laissé partir j'étais en mode ''Mais retenez-le ! Retenez le bordel ! C'est votre ami ou c'est une valise vu comment vous le jetez ?! Et les sentiments please ils sont où ?!''. Okay, sa destinée et tout mais bon, il aurait pu rester non ? C'était mon perso préféré et le plus fort dans l'équipe...le seum là...

Non ce n'était pas voulu à la base ! xD Pour cet écrit là, je voulais faire dans le neutre, juste amitié. Après je ne te cache pas que mon esprit de yaoiste a imaginé beaucoup de choses entre ces deux ''amis d'enfance'' si tu vois ce que je veux dire...*-* J'en ai même écrit dessus, un en particulier avec une histoire de voyante, mais je ne pense pas trop le poster, en fait je ne sais pas mais je ne crois pas...

Merci pour ta review ! :)


End file.
